epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Patts9009/Slender Man vs Scout --Round 3 of the Brunswikian Tourney
Slender Man (Patts9009) vs Scout (Cacola) for Round 3 of Nick's Brunwikian Tourney. Backstory Scout: Well I'm glad that Weird Al guy ran off. Man, today has been random, first some bear and bird come up to me and fight me, then that Weird Al guy and for some reason a frog fight me aswell. Oh well, maybe I can get to defending our base in time. Scout observes his surrounding. The broken down and warned TARDIS leaned against a tree, with the bones of Usain next to the TARDIS. ...Wait a minute, where am I? I've never seen this part of the map before, looks like I got lost in some forest, weird. Slender Man comes up from behind Scout, causing his vision to become static-y. He turns around to face Slender. Epic! *''Scout holds up his bat, ready to fight, as Slender's tentacles grow.'' Rap! *''Slender looks over at Jeff, who is trying to put his knife back together. Jeff looks back and nods.'' Battles'' ''of History! Scout vs Slend--''' 'Jeff: '''Cut that horrific beat and prepare to meet your destiny. 'Jeff: I'm slashing this half-pipe to size with a single swipe. You're a diminished little boy. I'm the Killer; out to destroy. It won't be me you delete, for your strategy isn't complete. I'm the killer of RED and BLU You're just some character in TF2. Unknown is what you are, I'm the internet king and star. You're another one of my kills. I'm on a streak, master skills. Your game is nothin' but cheap. Now relax... And GO TO SLEEP. *''Jeff goes to slice Scout with his razor, when Sledner grabs his wrist.'' Slender: Not yet. 'Scout:' What's wrong Slendy? Can't beat me by yourself? You need this bleached pathetic kid to help? The only scary about you is how bad you rap. I need to sleep? Kid, you need a nap. You have no face, that explains why you can't see that I'm winning, and grinning at your defeat. So Slendy, take a seat, since after this, you'll be writing notes about me. *''Slender and Jeff look at each other and laugh'' 'Slender and Jeff:' Slender: '''This pitiful messenger will not survive. '''Slender: '''You won’t win this battle, not when I Arrive. '''Jeff: '''The Boston boy will be calling Medic. '''Jeff: '''This badass slasher will create hectic, '''Jeff: '''Nothing will be created by you, REDick. '''Slender: Jeff, it’s time to snap in half a Son-on-a-Stick. Slender: You’re the youngest boy, yet the biggest lunatic. Jeff: '''It's time for the Runner to be Retired, '''Jeff: As his days have become transpired. Slender: I'm giving no slack for not having intercourse. Slender: The reason you're fatherless is the divorce, Slender: Oh, and your mom was over last night, of course. Jeff: Archimedes is your true only "friend" Jeff: '''But that's because he's all in your head! '''Slender: You're a No-Hitter with the ladies; ones you can't even "Bonk". Slender: 'All you do is just sit at home alone; go and "Freaking" wank. 'Scout: You're still trying? Why? You've got this psychotic kid, I've got Spy. *''Spy turns off cloaking device and appears next to scout'' Spy: I can make myself disappear and move in for a kill, the only thing I've seen you make disappear lately is skill. Scout: you spent you're entire verse saying "I get all the ladies" "I had sex wtih your mother" Spy: but you and Jeff seem a little too fond of eachother. These two opponents were not worth going up against as you can tell Scout: since thare to stupid to have any sort of intel. Who won? Slender Man Scout Category:Blog posts